El viernes de cada semana
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, después de una larga semana de trabajo y responsabilidades, y atrapado en una rutina que lo consume día tras día, solo espera con ansias los viernes, para reencontrarse con su amor rubio./SasuNaru/Shota/Universo alterno. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-teme!


Hola...

Ya se que llevó un buen tiempo sin aparecerme por aquí, pero la razón por la que he vuelto es especial...

¡Hoy cumple Sasuke-baka! Así que hay que celebrarlo.

Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso con fines recreativos.

Sin mas, a leer

 ******S &N******

 **EL VIERNES DE CADA SEMANA**

 **Capitulo unico**

Sasuke Uchiha iba feliz... O por lo menos, eso era lo que decía la pequeña sonrisa que colgaba de su rostro. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, la música de sus audífonos a todo volumen y tarareaba una suave tonada. Había esperado seis largos y tortuosos días, seis días de acosos por parte de las chicas, seis días de interminables trabajos de la Universidad, seis días llenos de responsabilidades, seis días llenos de trabajo, que parecía, nunca acabar. Pero, después de soportar aquello, hoy había llegado el día.

Recibía las miradas coquetas y descaradas, de las chicas que se topaba en el trayecto de regreso a su casa, pero el las ignoraba, porque no le interesaba y por qué tenía cosas más importantes, en las cuales enfocar todos sus pensamientos.

El día era hermoso y como siempre, todo conspiraba a su favor para que el día fuese perfecto, era medio día, y sólo esperaba con ansias, el dulce momento de regresar a su casa, que por lo general, era solitaria y triste, pero los viernes se transformaba, y adoptaba matices suaves, claros y cálidos, que provocaban, más de una sonrisa, en su estoico rostro.

Al recordar lo que le esperaría en casa, una sonrisa amplia surco su rostro, y con más ánimo y más ímpetu, acelero su paso, para estar pronto de regreso en su, momentáneamente, hogar.

****S&N****

Al estar frente a la puerta de su apartamento, con nerviosismo, saco las llaves de su pantalón y las deslizó a través de la cerradura de la puerta, para después girarla y llenarse las fosas nasales, con el delicioso aroma a comida recién preparada, que provenía de la cocina, sólo los viernes podía disfrutar de aquel privilegio.

Tan distraído estaba, siendo envuelto por las sensaciones que le producía, tanto el delicioso olor a comida, como la anticipación de lo que iba a suceder más tarde, que no noto, los pequeños y delgados brazos, que lo envolvían desde la espalda, hasta que unas palabras, tan conocidas, como deseadas, salieron de los labios color durazno del otro ocupante de la vivienda.

–bienvenido a casa, Sasuke– dijo una suave vocecita a sus espaldas.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, antes de girarse a besar al pequeño ser, que antes le había dado la bienvenida.

–gracias, dobe– una hermosa sonrisa de aquel divino ser, hizo que su corazón repiqueteara con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Detalló mejor en el chico que tenía adelante, a pesar de su estatura, o su edad, ese pequeño rubio era toda la luz que poseía su negro y oscuro universo.

Sin poder resistirlo por más tiempo, se puso a la altura y, rodeándolo con sus fornidos brazos por la cintura, le regaló un pasional y hambriento beso, esperando, poder transmitirle todas las ganas que tenía de verlo, de sentirlo, de atrapar el delicioso aroma a vainilla que desprendía su dulce cuerpo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sus grandes manos recorrieron, ansiosas, aquel delicioso cuerpo, repasando y explorarando todos aquellos lugares que habían sido ya proclamados y marcados como suyos, y sólo suyos con anterioridad. Un dulce y ahogado gemido, logro escaparse de sus pequeños labios y el azabache se separó, contemplando con satisfacción el hermoso tono carmín que bañaba sus mejillas, y su agitada respiración.

–que preparaste hoy– pregunto el azabache, con un ligero tinte de curiosidad.

–sopa de tomate, salteado de verduras y ramen, ttebayo– comento con una sonrisa.

–hasta cuando vas a seguir consumiendo esa porquería que tu llamas "comida" – pregunto con burla y sarcasmo.

–¡el ramen no es ninguna porquería! Teme baboso, ttebayo– exclamó enojado el menor, mientras hacía un puchero, bastante provocador, a ojos del moreno.

El moreno, al ver la mueca del rubio y sin poder resistirlo, le planto un inesperado beso en los labios, causándole una tremenda sorpresa al menor, que simplemente se dejó llevar, y envolviendo sus pequeños brazos en el cuello del azabache, intensificó el contacto.

Después de unos cortos minutos, el azabache se separó del delicioso contacto y le regaló una sonrisa entre lujuriosa y satisfecha, que fue respondida con otra traviesa y juguetona del rubio. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, ya habían desarrollado una forma fácil de entenderse, la cual consistía en pequeños gestos y señales, que les decían más que las simples e insulsas palabras.

–ven dobe, me muero por probar la delicia que me preparaste– le dijo mientras le sonreía y aprovechaba el descuido del otro, para pegarle una nalgada, sacándole un gran sonrojo al rubio, y recibiendo un rosario de reclamos e insultos por tal osadía.

Amaba esa parte de él, a pesar de todo lo que hacían, su rubia adoración, seguía conservando su pueril inocencia. Se dirigieron a la cocina, pero antes de llegar, el Uchiha tomo de la delicada muñeca al rubio, deteniéndolo y mirándolo fijamente, mientras le preguntaba con seriedad.

–estas bien, te hiciste algún daño mientras cocinabas– pregunto preocupado, por más tiempo que el rubio llevará cocinando, Sasuke no dejaba de preocuparse por todo aquello que le pudiese lastimar.

–no te preocupes, Sasu-baka, tu dejaste todo previamente picado y no sufrí ningún tipo de quemadura con la estufa– le respondió el rubio con una hermosa y resplandeciente sonrisa.

–me alegra saber eso– dijo, mientras lo redeaba con un brazo y depositaba un beso en una de sus sienes.

****S&N****

El almuerzo había transcurrido con normalidad, los dos habían comido entre anécdotas, que eran entonadas con total emoción por el rubio, mientras el Uchiha se deleitaba al escuchar su suave e infantil voz.

Porque... Para que negar lo obvio, Naruto Uzumaki, su novio, un varón tal y como el, ERA un niño.

Al parecer, la vida y el karma se habían encargado de hacerle la vida un lío, de entre tantas mujeres que le había dado para escoger, el había tenido que desviarse por otro camino y habia terminado siendo homoxesual, y para coronar el pastel, de todos los candidatos, habidos y por haber, para ser su pareja y compartir las sábanas con el, había sido, precisamente un pueril preadolescente de doce, casi trece años, la persona que lo había cautivado, lo había enamorado y había capturado su corazón.

...

–Sasuke– llamo el rubio, por quinta vez, logrando sacar al moreno de su letargo.

–dime dobe, perdón por distraerme– se disculpó el azabache, reprendiéndose en su subconsciente, por haber ignorado al rubio.

–bien, como te iba diciendo, el próximo viernes no podré venir– le dijo con seriedad y un tinte de tristeza.

–que– dijo quedó el azabache. "El próximo viernes no puedo venir", aquello significaba que no podría ver el viernes al rubio, que tendría que pasar por siete días de tortura más, para al fin, poder volver a ver al rubio.

–perdon teme, pero la otra semana es mi entrega de informes académicos y mi madre pidío su descanso para ese día– comento con pesar –pero no te preocupes, prometo compensarte– le dijo con seguridad y entusiasmo.

–de acuerdo– comento con resignación –entonces dame todo lo que tengas para darme– le comentó, con cierto tiente erotico y lujurioso.

El rubio se paró de su asiento y se colocó en frente del azabache, pasó sus bracitos alrededor del cuello del mayor y le regaló un casto beso, que a medida que pasaban el tiempo, se convertía en uno humedo y lujurioso. Las manos de ambos amantes palpaban todo lo que tenían a su disposición, tratando de explorar y grabar a fuego en su memoria su tacto, su calor y su suavidad.

Inesperadamente, el rubio se separó del azabache, causando una gran sorpresa a este, que no se esperaba la acción del pequeño rubio.

–Sasu, esperame en la habitación y ve preparándolo todo, hay algo que debo hacer antes, te gustará, lo prometo, ttebayo– susurro sensualmente el rubio en el oído del mayor, que con una ereccion de campeonato y ni corto ni perezoso, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su recamara, acatando la petición del rubio. Sabía de sobra que Naruto cumplía todas y cada una de sus promesas, tal y como aquella vez que prometió que terminaría enamorandolo y haciéndole su pareja... Y vaya que había cumplido, y para que, la verdad no se arrepentía de nada, ese rubio se había convertido en toda su felicidad y ya no se podia imaginar que seria su vida sin él en ella.

****S&N****

El mayor estaba sentado en su cama, esperando con impaciencia a que su pequeño novio apareciera por la puerta, hace un buen tiempo que había preparado todo lo necesario para esa maravillosa sesión, ya tenía listo el lubricante, los condones y el juguete que siempre empleaba para dilatar la pequeña entrada de su amor rubio. De todo el acto, lo que más le molestaba era la preparación del cuerpo de su pequeño, siempre era un poco dolorosa para el menor, y lo que menos le gusta era el verlo sufrir, a pesar de que sabía que después vendría el goce.

Fue sacado de sus tormentosos pensamientos por el sonido que hacía la puerta al ser abierta y lo que vio, lo dejo completamente pasmado. Trago en seco y sin el menor disimulo, acomodo sus pantalones, donde se acrecentaba una terrible y enorme ereccion.

¿¡Acaso ese dobe no sabía que era completamente ilegal vestirse de esa manera!? Fuera de que su mente siempre se la pasaba divagando en las mil cocinadas que le podría hacer y ese remedo de dobe se le ocurría usar esa provocativa lencería de color negro, que combinaba a la perfección con su delgado cuerpo, con su cabello rubio, su piel trigueña y sus hechizantes ojos azules. Un gruñido cargado de salvajismo se escapó de sus labios, sacándole una sonrisa entre traviesa e inocente al pequeño rubio, que terminó calentándolo el doble de lo que ya estaba.

–te gusta lo que compre para ti, mi Sasu– pregunto con curiosidad e inocencia, mientras le enseñaba a su novio ese corto vestido de transparencia que cubría su pecho grácilmente, ese tanga que tan malditamente bien le quedaba, en conjunto con aquellas largas medias negras de encaje que ceñían con maestría sus largas y torneadas piernas, pero lo que lo mato, fue cuando el rubio se giró, mostrándole una perfecta estampa de su culo, el cual era cubierto con suma perfecfecion y cuidado por ese delgado material y su espalda siendo cubierta por aquellas cintas negras, que se entrelazaban armoniosamente y acariciaban su tersa piel con delicadeza, ofreciendo una vista completamente erotica al ojo de cualquier espectador.

–Naruto– se dejó oír en un susurro ronco, cargado de sorpresa y deseo que le saco un respingo al menor.

–Feliz Cumpleaños, Sasuke-teme– le dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo al mayor.

–¿cumpleaños?– interrogó el azabache con confusión.

–si, bobo, cumples años el domingo, pero como no me veo contigo ese día, decidí celebrartelos hoy– le explicó, ya que evidentemente, su novio había olvidado por completo su propio cumpleaños.

–así que mi cumpleaños, eh, y dime, que piensas regalarme– le dijo con sensualidad, mientras que se devoraba con la mirada cargada de lujuria ese majestuoso cuerpo.

–yo soy tu regalo, así que ajasajate conmigo, teme, ttebayo– le devolvió con sensualidad y un toque inocentón el menor, elevando la lujuria y el deseo del adulto por los cielos.

–acercate– le susurró el adulto, mientras retiraba su suadera y la camisa que llevaba puesta, exponiendo su trabajado y blanco abdomen.

–¡hey! Yo quería hacer eso, ttebayo– rezongo el rubio con un tierno puchero.

El rubio se acercó al azabache, que lo tomo de las caderas y lo acercó aún más a él, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre su regazo. El azabache lo contemplo más de cerca, notando con sorpresa, que su rubio se había aplicado de aquella deliciosa crema de olor a vainilla que tanto le calentaba y gruñó en satisfacción por este hecho.

Sus blancas manos se deleitaron toqueteando todo lo que tenía a su disposición y jugando con las múltiples cintas que componían la diminuta y erotica pieza de lencería que su hermoso rubio tenía puesta.

–no me mires así, ttebayo– exclamó el rubio con un tierno sonrojo a ojos del mayor.

–como me pides que no te mire así, cuando es realmente eso que hay en mi mirada lo que me provocas y lo que no puedo expresar con insulsas palabras– le dijo con ternura, antes de tomar posesión de su boca, devorandola por completo y recorriendo todos los lugares a su antojo.

Cuando el aire les hizo falta, el rubio, en un acto de osadía, repartió un camino de pequeños besos húmedos que partían desde su mentón hasta sus pezones, los cuales se encargó de besar, morder y torturar a su antojo.

Las respiraciones agitadas de los dos amantes, así como algunos jadeos se dejaron escuchar por aquella habitación, que había sido silenciosa y mudo testigo, de las infinitas horas de desbordada pasión y amor que habían compartido los dos amantes.

–me encanta cuando me haces eso, pareces un pequeño bebé y no tienes idea de como me calienta– le jadeó con la voz ronca y cargada de lujuria el mayor, mientras tomaba de las caderas al menor y restregaba su trasero contra la poderosa ereccion que se alzaba gloriosa dentro de sus pantalones, sacándole varios jadeos ahogados al mayor y pequeños gemidos al menor.

Las manos del azabache se dirigieron a la espalda del rubio, donde, con ansiedad, soltó las cintas del pequeño camisón y lo retiró por completo. Cuando completo su tarea, el Uchiha invirtió las posiciones y colocó al pequeño acostado en la cama, sacando un gemido de sorpresa de este. El moreno, no resistiendo ni un segundo más la molesta presión que ejercía su ropa a su excitada masculinidad, despendio el botón de sus pantalones y de un solo tirón se retiró las únicas prendas que le cubrían, regalándole una majestuosa vista de su varonil cuerpo al pequeño rubio que se encontraba recostado en su cama y, que le veía con gran deseo y excitación.

–te gusta lo que ves, pequeño zorrito– le preguntó con diversión, mezclada con perversión.

–Sasuke, te necesito– fue lo único que atino a jadear el pequeño rubio, mientras lo miraba con deseo.

El azabache, sin hacerse de rogar, se acercó y con delicadeza, se colocó encima del cuerpo del rubio, sosteniéndose con sus rodillas y sus antebrazos, procurando no aplastarlo.

–te amo Naruto– le susurró, mirándolo a los ojos y con la voz cargada de sinceridad, para después, buscar los labios del menor y regalarle un beso cargado de sentimientos, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno de lujuria.

Sus manos exploraban ansiosas su piel, y sus cuerpos se rozaban, el uno con el otro, en busca de aquel contacto más que deseado. Cuando el aire les hizo falta, los dos se separaron y se miraron intensamente, para luego sonreírse con complicidad, y volverse a besar suavemente.

Después de ese efímero contacto, Sasuke descendió repartiendo besos por todo el cuello del rubio, procurando contenerse, para no dejar ninguna marca, eran amantes y Naruto era suyo, pero no podía darse el gusto de marcarlo libremente, porque pondrían en evidencia su relación y todo se iría al garete y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Al llegar a sus pezones, les repartío besos, los chupo y los mordisqueo a su antojo, sacando varios jadeos excitados de este, pero no les dio tanta atención, porque a diferencia de él, este punto no era tan erógeno para su rubio. Siguió con su camino, hasta que llegó a su pequeño ombligo, el cual beso y morsiqueo a su antojo, a la vez que acariciaba los costados del pequeño, arrancándole enormes gemidos de placer y goce al pequeño rubio, que sólo atinaba a entrecerrar sus ojos y a acariciar con desesperación el cabello de su amado.

Luego de un buen tiempo entretenido en esa zona, se levantó del cuerpo de su rubio, para retirar la prenda que cubría su intimidad, descubriendo una pequeña sorpresa que le tenía preparada su rubio.

–Naruto, tu...– susurro, observando a detalle la entrada del pequeño.

De su pequeño agujero, sobresalía la punta de un plug anal, que era de color naranja.

–supuse que no querías esperar con la estúpida preparación, por eso me adelanté y conseguí este pequeño juguetito, espero no te moleste, ttebayo– susurro el menor.

Terminó de retirar la prenda y son pronunciar palabra alguna, abrió aún más las piernas del menor y chupo su pequeño miembro con un poco de rudeza, encargándose de transmitirle un poco del placer que el sentía a ese pequeño rubio que lo tenía loco y cachondo.

–Sa-Sasuke, ahhhh, pa...para,... Mhgh, no-no más... ¡Entra de una maldita vez!– grito el rubio fuera de sí, tener esa cosa en el culo y tener que hace movimientos de más, en conjunto con la posición en la que se encontraba y la fabulosa mamada que le estaba obsequiando su novio, lo estaba volviendo loco, lo necesitaba adentro ¡ahora!

–estas tan ansioso, mi rubio– pregunto con picardía una vez se separó, le regaló una mirada de malicia y en un inesperado movimiento, saco la punta de su lengua y le dio un lametazo en la cabeza del pene al rubio, el cual soltó un gemido grutal. –lo haré si me regalas una marca– le dijo, mirándolo ahora con seriedad. En este momento, una de las cosas que más deseaba era dejar una marca en el cuerpo de su rubio.

–Esta bien, pero quiero que sea acá, ttebayo– le dijo conciliadoramente, mientras señalaba su pelvis.

El azabache, gustoso, dirigió sus labios al lugar indicado, y entre fuertes chupetones y mordidas, que le arrancaron enormes gemidos al rubio, logro conseguir una pequeña marca morada en el lado derecho de la pelvis de su rubio y muy cerca a su miembro.

–satisfecho– susurro el rubio, completamente sudoroso y agitado, mientras observaba a su novio mirar con complacencia y satisfacción la marca que por fin había logrado dejar en el cuerpo ajeno. El azabache asintió, mientras con sus manos jugueteaba con el cuerpo de su novio, repartiendo suaves caricias, por donde sus manos pasaban.

–hazlo Sasu– invito el rubio. En serio, ya no lo resistía más.

–espera me pongo el condón y te lubrico– dijo el azabache, mientras tomaba el lubricante y los condones que habían sido olvidados.

–¡no!– exclamó el rubio –hazlo sin condón, sólo lubricate un poco, ttebayo– pidió.

–pero, Naruto...–

–Sasuke, llevamos un año siendo novios, quiero sentirte por completo, sólo por esta vez– suplico, recibiendo la aceptación del azabache, que tomó el lubricante y vertió un poco del contenido sobre su miembro erecto y desatendido, para después masajearlo un poco, liberando parte del dolor que sentía, todo esto, bajo la mirada atenta de su novio.

Una vez estuvo preparado, con sumo cuidado, retiro el plug del año del pequeño, quien gimió ruidosamente por la acción. Al azabache le sorprendió ver el tamaño de aquel juguete.

–¡vaya! es grande– comento con sorpresa y con lujuria.

–te- recu-erdo que tu... No eres precisa-mente de lo tipos que lo tengan pequeño– dijo entre jadeos el rubio, mirándolo con molestia y deseo.

El azabache posicionó su verga erecta en la entrada del pequeño y se acercó a su rostro, para besarlo con lujuria, mientras se introducía de a poco en el estrecho agujerito del menor, sintiendo como ese caliente anillo de carne se iba agrandando y se tragaba su intimidad, hasta volverlos uno.

El pequeño rubio torno su rostro en una expresión de molestia y daba pequeños gemiditos de dolor que era ahogados en la boca del azabache, mientras sentía como ese caliente trozo de carne ahondaba en su interior. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del mayor, rasguñando la blanca piel de este y dejando marcas rojas que no desaparecerían en un buen tiempo.

El azabache se separó del rubio y observó su rostro, el cual tenía una expresión de dolor e incomodidad. Con ternura y resistiendo la enorme tentación que sentía de moverse en ese estrecho y cálido lugar, repartió caricias al miembro del menor mientras besaba su cara y cuello, logrando que se relajara y que la expresión de su rostro cambiará a una de inimaginable placer.

El movimiento de caderas que hacía el menor, le indicó que ya podía satisfacer sus necesidades como era debido, así que buscó sus labios y empezó a devorarlos, mientras tomaba las piernas del menor y las abría un poco más, para luego empezar a embestirlo suavemente.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de placer, del sonido obseno que hacían sus carnes al chocar y del mojado sonido que producía el pene del azabache, al adentrarse en el estrecho pasaje del menor.

A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el azabache embestia con más rapidez y dureza al menor, y este le regalaba gemidos obsenos que no hacían más que calentarlo.

–Sa-sasu ahhhh, más duro– gritaba el rubio fuera de sí, mientras era embestido por el azabache, que lo único que quería era más y más de aquel delicioso pecado.

El azabache, cansado de esa posición, atrajo al rubio hacia si, levantándolo hasta que esté quedó sentado sobre su regazo, con su miembro enterrado hasta lo más profundo de su interior.

–cabalgame, mi rubio– le pidió con lujuria, mientras lo tomaba de las nalgas y las separaba, con sus blancas y grandes manos, para luego embestir bruscamente ese apretado agujero que lo volvía loco.

El rubio, ni corto ni perezoso, copero con su novio azabache, disfrutando del maravilloso roce del abdomen de este con su miembro, de los sonidos que salían de cada uno de los amantes, del roce de sus pieles sudorosas, de los exquisitos besos que se prodigaban a cada rato y de las dulces caricias que se repartían en medio del apasionado acto.

Los dos amantes disfrutaron de la danza necesitada y descompazada que realizaban con sus cuerpos, buscando entregarle su amor al contrario y saciar esa necesidad que era prohibida, que no era correcta y no era bien vista por la sociedad, pero a ellos dos no podía importarles menos.

Las pequeñas manos del rubio dejaron de acariciar su espalda, dirigirse a sus mejillas, las cuales tomo para acercarlo y darle un húmedo beso, que el azabache respondió gustoso.

–Sa ahhh Sasu... Mhg... Me corro– aviso el rubio, para luego contraer su esfinter y después de unas cuantas embestidas más, correrse, manchando su vientre y el del azabache, para finalmente, caer rendido sobre el pecho del mayor y rodearlo con sus brazos, mientras intentaba tomar aire.

El azabache, al sentir la deliciosa presión que se cernía sobre su miembro, dio unas rápidas y certeras embestidas, antes de correse en el interior de su pequeño.

–¡Naruto!– gimió, antes de derramar su blanca esencia en el interior del pequeño.

El azabache, una vez recuperó la respiración, le planto un beso en la frente a su rubio, para después acariciar sus cabellos.

–perdoname– susurro con culpa el azabache.

–¿porque?– pregunto confundido el rubio.

–por correrme en tu interior, no debí hacerlo– dijo con tono arrepentido.

–no te disculpes por algo que desde un principio desee que hicieras, teme– le reprochó el rubio, para después depositar un beso en su pecho.

–te amo– le susurró el azabache.

–no más que yo a ti– dijo el rubio, para después hincarse sobre sus rodillas y darle un dulce beso al azabache.

****S&N****

Dos cuerpos reposaban completamente dormidos, sobre la espaciosa cama, hasta que el despertador de la mesilla sonó, alertando al mayor de que ya era un nuevo día y de que su idilio de amor ya había terminado.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y vistiéndose con lo primero que encontró, tomo el cuerpo dormido del chico que estaba a su lado y las pertenencias de este cuidando de no hacer movimientos bruscos que pudieran despertarlo, para después tomar las llaves de su vivienda y salir a buscar su auto.

—S&N—

Conducía por las calles mientras buscaba una dirección en concreto, hasta que divisó en la lejanía, la solitaria casa, lugar en el que vivía su rubia adoración.

—S&N—

Después de aparcar su auto a un costado de la acera, tomo las cosas del rubio y despertó a este, para decirle que ya era el otro día y que debía regresar a su casa.

El rubio, al abrir los ojos y descubrir donde se encontraba, lo miro con infinita tristeza, de sus encuentros, la parte menos deseada era el tener que decirse adiós.

–Naruto, debes irte, tu madre no tarda mucho en llegar– dijo con seriedad y tristeza el azabache.

–lo se, ttebayo. Odio no poder quedarme a tu lado– dijo el rubio con un puchero, mientras tomaba sus cosas, se había duchado antes de dormir y cuando iba a donde Sasuke, procuraba llevar un piyama, para que su madre no sospechara de su paradero.

–yo tambien, pero por ahora tiene que ser asi– dijo con resignación.

–todo era más fácil cuando eras mi niñero, ttebayo– rezongo infantilmente el rubio, mientras hacía puchero.

–pero las cosas han cambiado y ahora debemos acostumbrarnos– dijo con suavidad mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. –adios, dobe, nos vemos el viernes de la próxima semana– dijo mientras le deba un casta beso en los labios, el cual tenía impregnado un amargo tinte de despedida.

–adios, y espero que pases un feliz cumpleaños Sasu-teme, hasta la próxima semana, ttebayo– dijo, para darle un fugaz beso y una fuerte abrazo. Con pesadez, lo soltó y camino con desgana, hasta perderse en el interior de su vivienda, no sin antes despedirse con la mano en la lejanía de su amor, al que vería cartorce días después.

Sasuke subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha. A medida que se alejaba, la tristeza se apoderaba de su ser, y la rutina le golpeba con descaro. Tendría que volver a su monótona vida de estudiante universitario, pero se marchaba con la esperanza de que el viernes de la próxima semana volvería a ver a su rubio, y se aseguraría de comprarle algún presente, porque estaba seguro de que había aprobado.

Una sonrisa ironica se dibujó en sus labios, quien le iba a decir que aquel pequeño crío irritante que fue dejado a su cuidado cuando apenas tenía dieciséis, se iba a convertir en su novio y en el chico con el que, cuando fuera un adulto, deseaba compartir el resto de los días que le quedarán de vida.

Pero por ahora, tendría que esperar el viernes de cada semana, para poder estar con su amor prohibido.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos veremos luego ;)

 **Aclaraciones del fic:**

—Sasuke tiene auto, pero solo lo usa para ir a su trabajo, ya que este queda lejos de su vivienda y de la Universidad. La Universidad de Sasuke queda cerca a su casa.

—Naruto sólo vive con su madre. Su padre falleció.

—Kushina trabaja de enfermera, pero los viernes tiene que hacer el turno de la noche.

–el día de descanso de Sasuke es el viernes.

–Naruto no tiene vecinos cercanos.


End file.
